Family?
by I'z Nightwing
Summary: Maxi is going to attempt to find out why her new family is always gone after a year of being adopted into the Wayne family, but at the same time she's on the run and trying to hide from the league of shadows. Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

**this is just the ages, characters and a little about the OC used in this fic**

Name: Maxine "Maxi" Smith-Wayne  
Current age:12  
Adoption age:11  
Birthday:10/31  
A bit about her:  
My parents and brother were killed by the league of shadows when I was 9, but let me live and become an apprentice of Sportsmaster and was so with his daughter Artemis for 2 years. After my partner, Artemis left to become a hero, I decided I wasn't going to stay here anymore and I ran away. After about 2 months of being on the run, I was taken in by Bruce Wayne and his sons and daughter who were 6, 7, 8, 12 and 13 at the time. I attend Gotham Academy with one of my new "brothers" and tend to spend most nights alone except for Alfred, the butler, and Damians pets, a dog, a cat and, surprisingly, a cow in the backyard. I wish I knew why my new "family" was always busy.

Dick Grayson~Nightwing, age 13  
Barbara Gordon~Batgirl, age 14  
Jason Todd~Red Hood, age 10  
Tim Drake~Red Robin, age 8  
Stephanie Brown~Spoiler, age 8  
Damian Wayne~Robin, age 6  
Cassandra Cain~Black Bat, 7  
Young Justice Invasion Team  
Bruce Wayne~Batman  
Alfred Pennyworth~the butler~Agent A  
Justice League  
League of Shadows


	2. Dinner

**Hey all! So I recently got inspired to make an OC and this fic. So, this is my first OC so please give some feed back.**

 **Disclaimer: Only thing I own is OC, Maxi. Pretty much everything else is Trademark/Copyright of DC comics and respectful owner**

Maxi's POV  
It's been a year since my adoption. I still fear that one of these days that they're going to find me and hurt my new family like they did my old one.I walked down the empty, quiet halls to the kitchen to see if Alfred was done with supper, and hoping that Bruce and my brothers and sister were home.  
When I got down to the kitchen, I was right about both things. Even Barbara and Stephanie were here. Alfred had just gotten done making supper too. He made chicken and rice, one of my favorites. I sat down and I saw Bruce smile.  
"Hello Maxi. How was school today?"  
"Hello Bruce. It was good. I got an A on that test I had in science."  
"Hey Bruce, the gang just texted me and invited Jason, Babs and I over for a movie night. Can we go?" Dick asked. Of course they were going to leave. It's always just me and Alfred here and I have no idea why.  
"I suppose," his phone beeped, "That's Clark. He wants to meet at the diner to discuss some plans." Great now he's leaving too.  
"Don't leave me here with Drake, father."  
"You won't be alone. Cass, Maxi and Alfred will still be here. And possibly Steph if she wishes." Damian sighed and pouted quietly.  
"I would but mom's probably expecting me home by now."  
"Would you like a ride home, Miss Stephanie?" Alfred offered.

"Sure, why not." They both headed out to the car. Five minutes later the heard the doorbell rang. Bruce went and got it. I listened from the just barely inside the kitchen.  
"Hello Talia. What do you want this time?" Talia? Why did that name sound familiar?  
"Hello beloved. I would just merely wish to see my son."  
"Damian. Your mother would like to speak with you." So this Talia is Damian's mom? Damian got up and walked to the door.  
"So, Talia al Ghul finally decides she's going to see her son?" He said as he walks in there. Al Ghul?! Crap. I got up and ran out of the kitchen and up to my room, hopefully before Talia spotted me if she did at all. Were Bruce and the others part of the shadows and that why they're gone all the time? I slammed the door to my room and locked the door. I stood there a little bit, stunned, then slowly opened the door and listened.  
"Farewell beloved. Good bye Damian." I heard the door shut and slowly walked out.  
"If you need me, I'll be in the office." He went into his study. What happened to meeting with Clark? Then my questioned was answered when Clark entered the house. I decided I'd go watch to see what they were talking about. I slowly slipped downstairs and propped the door to the study open slightly and listened.  
"What'd Barry say was going on again?" Bruce asked his friend.  
"Said that all of his roughs got out and are causing havoc all over Central and requested backup." Bruce walked over to his grandfather clock, and change the hands to 10:47 and a door opened. I almost couldn't hold back my gasp. Clark and Bruce went through the new door way and it shut and the time switched. I went in and switched the hands to that time again, and went through the entryway when it opened again. It lead to a large stair case. I slowly and quietly walked down them.


End file.
